Roleplay Collection and Drabbles
by TheSixthSin
Summary: Just a place to stash all of me and my friends' RPs. :D I highly recommending reading these if you're bored out of your skull. Original characters from Misery High  Danny Phantom
1. Snow Days

A/N: Ffff- This took FOREVER to edit out. Ah well. For those of you who don't know, I'm xXEnvyQuickshadowXx in this. Some friends and I were RPing with our Misery High (DP) OCs. Yeah...You can check them out on deviantART if you want to. Obviously we have fun doing it if I had to edit out half of our OOC comments. XD

* * *

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode hummed softly as he walked down the halls spinning his fancy umbrella, he stopped at Pepper's door and knocked on it a few times.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper was struggling to get her Misery High Jacket on, most likely due to the cast, so she just sighed and opened the door "Oh hello Barcode"

**ChocolateInducedKill **He smiled them pouted when he saw the cast, "...what happened...and may I come in?" he asked politely.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Fell down a flight of stairs, and do come in" she moved away from the door, care to help with the jacket?

**ChocolateInducedKill **He nodded and walked in and began to help her pull her jacket off, "Sorry to hear that..how long until the cast is off?"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Eh... about six weeks..." Oh look the cast is stopping the jacket from being pulled off, care to help Barcode?

**ChocolateInducedKill **He chuckled softly, "This must be so annoying" he pulled the jacket off with a little trouble. "There we go"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Its fine really, and thanks"

**ChocolateInducedKill **"No problem"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"So... whats new with you?"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx** Ssaundru took a survey of his room. Ethel was currently in the bathroom putting away things. She knew Ssaundru _hated_ when people touched his stuff. Oh well. He shot one more glance around the room before hobbling out of his bed and grabbing his crutches.

**ChocolateInducedKill **"Hmmmm nothing really...been walking around and sitting outside while it snowed"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Its snowing?" She blinked, then headed towards the window

**ChocolateInducedKill **"It was...not much but it was...not anymore..."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"So there's no more snow then?"

**ChocolateInducedKill **"There is snow...but it's not snowing anymore...it'll melt by next day"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Then Pepper had an idea, a wonderful lovely idea "Hey... how about we go out in the snow?"

**ChocolateInducedKill **He nodded and smiled, "Sure~"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper grabbed her fluffy black coat and struggled to put it on

**ChocolateInducedKill **He helped her of course.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Thanks" she said of course "Do you need your jacket?"

**ChocolateInducedKill **"Nope, I don;t really get cold...c'mon" he grabbed her hand and walked out.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper was soon outside with Barcode, oh if Ssaundru just _happened_ to glance outside he would see them, together, enjoying the snow

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **The boy shot one more nervous glance at the bathroom door before opening the window. Ssaundru_had_ to get some fresh air or else he'd die in there. Ssaundru put his crutches outside and onto the roof. Next, he balanced himself on the wall and swung his bandaged leg outside the window. Ssaundru grabbed his crutches and swung his other foot outside as well.  
Oh the freedom. He could almost taste it.

Ssaundru slid off the window seal and onto the roof. It was a bit snowy...Just a light dusting of snow here and there.

**ChocolateInducedKill **He smiled as he set his umbrella down, there was no sun due to the clouds

**SilverFlowerGirl13** Oh look, a single snowflake is falling down. Perhaps Pepper can catch it with her tongue? Indeed she can.

**ChocolateInducedKill** He laughed and tried to do the same, he fell back and laughed more as he laid in the snow

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **And Pepper tried to help Barcode up but ended up right beside him. Oh if only Ssaundru could see this~

**ChocolateInducedKill **He laughed and made a snow angel

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx** Ssaundru sighed. Not an angry or sad one, but a contented one. He laid back onto the roof and watched the individual snow flakes land on his face.  
He was perfectly content to just stay there.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper laughed as well and joined him. Now if Ssaundru could perhaps glance down~

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode stood up but then shrieked as he slipped and fell over, he then blinked a few times and giggled as he cleaned the snow off himself

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **And once again Pepper tried to help him up but ended up falling ontop of him. "Whoops"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru jolted upwards. Was that a scream? He leaned over the side of the roof to check, spotting two figures in the snow. Ssaundru blinked a few times, shaking some snow flakes off his eye lashes as he did so. He managed to identify one of the tiny figures as Pepper, thanks to the white hair. Ssaundru laid there for a moment, trying to figure out where he knew the other figure from.

**ChocolateInducedKill **He chuckled and pushed her up gently and sat up as well, "Clumsy i am" he mummbled with a smile as he stood and hugged her innocently

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Oh look she was cold as well and hugged back. Of course they're JUST friends. But Ssaundru didn't know that~

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Concentrated jealousy swam through him like his own blood. It only gave way to shock when one of his crutches slipped off the roof and landed near the couple. Ssaundru quickly pressed himself against the roof, feeling guilty for some reason.

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode let go when he heard something and looked around, "...?"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper blinked and looked around "What was that?"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru felt around for his other crutch, a relieved sigh escaping his lips when he discovered it had not fallen as well. That was close...

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode spotted the crutch, "...a crutch..."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Crutch?" It only took Pepper a second to think when "Ssaundru, what are you doing on the roof again?"

**ChocolateInducedKill ** Barcode looked up to the roof.

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx** Ssaundru blinked in surprise at being called out like that. He quickly straightened up and thought of his answer. "I'm pulling a great escape." He said sarcastically and pointed at his open window.

**ChocolateInducedKill** Barcode didn;t like him, he glared and huffed. "...you'll fall...be more careful" of course he still didn't want the male hurt.

**SilverFlowerGirl13** "From what?" Pepper asked oh so innocently

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru caught the glare. _Oh great...more fans._ He thought bitterly. Pepper's question pulled him out of his thoughts. "Mom." He said simply.

**ChocolateInducedKill** Barcode could underdstand that, he hid from his mom at times as well...but for simple reasons...like not wanting to go to some annoying party or something...not because she was insane...

**SilverFlowerGirl13** "Let me guess, she's moving stuff around?"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru slid off the roof in a rather gracefully clumsy sort of way. He tucked and rolled once he hit the ground so he wouldn't do anymore damage to his leg. "Yep." Ssaundru replied simply, like sliding off the roof was a completely normal thing to do.

**SilverFlowerGirl13** Of course Pepper rushed over to check on Ssaundru and make sure he wasn't hurt

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode rushed as well, yea he was worried.

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru grabbed his one crutch and staked it into the ground to help himself up. He blinked a few times, surprised at the two's reactions when he realized it must have looked like he fell off the roof. "I'm fine. See?" He said as he was fully on his feet.

**ChocolateInducedKill** Barcode looked worried, "...maybe should get the nurse to be sure..."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Er..." well, she didn't think Ssaundru would want to go to the nurse's...

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx** Ssaundru immediately tensed, like he had been slapped in the face. "I said 'I'm fine.'"

**ChocolateInducedKill ** Barcode pouted, "...fine"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru bit back a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to talk or see Mod right now...especially since he gave him a _killer_ headache the last time they met

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode nodded, "...you two go ahead...i'm gonna go grab by umbrella." he walked off

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru couldn't help but look a little disappointed at the suggestion. "But...it's nice out here." Yeah. Nice for a drow maybe, not for two humans with a regular body heat.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Oh look a random bit of harsh wind came and knocked Pepper off her feet

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru blinked in surprise and caught her with one arm. "'Kay...maybe not." He looked up at the sky. Obviously, there was a storm on it's way.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **A nice big winter storm that is...

**ChocolateInducedKill **Barcode was barely effected by the wind as he stood a good distance away and watched them with a small smile on his face, his hair was flying around in the wind and his clothes were soaked, his lips were blue but he smiled anyway as he watched them.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Then the wind came, it came hard and fast, blowing snow every which a way

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"Gah...crap." Ssaundru grabbed Pepper and pressed them both up against the school wall so they wouldn't get caught. Huh...Who knew Amity Park/Misery Falls could be a potential tornado alley?

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper flinched away from the cold wind

* * *

Random OOC convo:

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **. . . Well Ssaundru time for you to save the day once more.

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru: ...I'm riveting with joy. /Me: He's discovered sarcasm from Eris.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Or would you rather Pepper dying out in the cold?

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Oh HAIL no! D:

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **XD

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **That wouldn't be ice at all. D:

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Well its snow mistake

**ChocolateInducedKill **...

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx** OH SNOW! We're killing Crii with our wittyness. Lolnotreallybutstill- (A/N: Crii is ChocolateInducedKill)

**ChocolateInducedKill **xD ...so punny

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Yule regret it. w

****

xXEnvyQuickshadowXxSsaundru sighed and pulled her close to him. His body was naturally warmer than the normal human body. Much like a dog in way. Ssaundru did a quick survey of the campus before deciding that the other male had headed back inside. Ssaundru pulled Pepper up, deciding they should do the same thing, too.

SilverFlowerGirl13Oh yesss... the warmth... she stumbled back inside to the nice warm building with the nice warm drow

xXEnvyQuickshadowXxSsaundru hobbled over to the wiggling arm and proceeded to try and pull it out of the snow. SilverFlowerGirl13 XD

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Okay..I'm done. :D

* * *

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper flinched away from the cold wind. And then, just because I said so, she tried to get her and Ssaundru back inside where its safe. But she fell and was soon lost in the snow...

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru huffed in annoyance and looked around. Great...Now he was missing two albinos in the snow. _Like playing 'Find the Needle in the Hay Stack.'_ He thought quietly ad he tried to spot Pepper's fluffy black coat in the random snow storm.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **OH look a piece of something black is sticking out. Perhaps its Pepper

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru blinked a few times and pulled on said black object.

**ChocolateInducedKill **Oh hey...Barcode found a skunk...yep he's keeping it

_(A/N: IT'S ALIIIIVE!)_

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Oh no its just a shoe

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru huffed and picked up his other crutch from out of the snow to help him walk. "Pepper?" Oral contact might work...not that way, you sickos.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper's hand popped out in the snow. Oh how did she end up so far way? The black cladded arm wiggled its way back and forth

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru hobbled over to the wiggling arm and proceeded to try and pull it out of the snow. 

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Eventually Pepper's top half popped up, oh look she was shivering from the cold. The wind wasn't helping either

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Ssaundru sighed and pulled her close to him. His body was naturally warmer than the normal human body. Much like a dog in way. Ssaundru did a quick survey of the campus before deciding that the other male had headed back inside. Ssaundru pulled Pepper up, deciding they should do the same thing, too.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Oh yesss... the warmth... she stumbled back inside to the nice warm building with the nice warm drow.

* * *

A/N: Ha...So all that had no real purpose at all! :D I just wasted two minutes of your lives~ 


	2. Kill The Forces That Dare Oppose You

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Pepper walked into the room after the whole snow incident. Oh look Veritas was busy fighting with Az

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"Go Az!" A familiar gravelly voice cheered. "Kill the forces that dare to oppose you!"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Down Veritas" Veritas immediantly flew to Pepper and hid in her hair

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eriscordia blinked a few times, confused as to where the bird had gone when she spotted Pepper. "Oh, hey Pepper. Why are you soaking wet?"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Snow storm" she said and managed to shrug her jacket off

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"I see." The dark girl said and went to help the albino with her jacket. "The cast is new."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Fell down the stairs, now why were you trying to kill my bird?"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"Ouch," She said briefly before moving on to the next subject. "It tried to eat my sunflower seeds." Eris said and glared warily at the bird, like it would try and snatch them out of her hands.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas chirped again. "Oh right..." she took out a little bag of seeds, and poured some out for him, which he politely ate.

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eris eyed the bird a bit more before pulling out a seed of her own and eating it. "Anyways," Her wary demeanor quickly deteriorated, "What's new with you?"

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Eh, nothing much. You?"

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eriscordia shrugged. "Dad kidnapped me to go on a family vacation with him." She shivered inwardly at the thought. "Not fun."

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"Freaking Wisconsin! The cows started giving me the creeps twenty minutes into the trip." Eris twitched a bit. It didn't help she had been deprived of her caffeine the whole trip. "I only had milk to drink...Milk that came from those cows' nipples. I'm telling you, they had a sense of knowing in their big, brown eyes."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **"Okaaaaaay..."

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **"I'll never be able to drink milk the same way again..." Eris muttered as she pulled out an energy drink from the fridge and downed it.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Then Pepper decided to take a shower

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eriscordia sat down on the edge of her bed and threw her empty aluminum can at the trash can. After missing, she sighed and collapse backwards onto the bed. "...Well now I'm bored."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas had finished his seeds and was chirping again

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eris eyed the bird for a moment. "Hm..."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas looked innocent... until he made a cawwing so loud it scared Az off the bed

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Her telekinesis unknowingly took control for a moment and sent a dresser flying across the room. "Oh jeez!" Eris rolled off the bed to duck, thinking it was that bird ghost or something.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas then began chirping again

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **The girl peeked out from behind the bed. The bird was picking a fight with the wrong person. No one gets between Eris and her sunflower seeds.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas was hopping on Pepper's bed, looking for something to eat

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eris quickly snatched her sunflower seeds from off the bed. "This is war, bird."

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas tilted his head cutely and cooed

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eriscordia blinked at it for a moment. Crap! It looked _cute._

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Somehow, Veritas's eyes got bigger, rounder, and cuter

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eris twitched. The eyes revolted her and made her swoon at the same time. "Alright...one wouldn't hurt..." She grabbed a sunflower seed out of the plastic bag and handed it to the bird.

**SilverFlowerGirl13 **Veritas then chirped and ate the seed with much gusto

**xXEnvyQuickshadowXx **Eris blinked a few times and petted the bird on the head. This would be the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship.


End file.
